Armando Rodriguez
Nines is the most ascendant anarch in LA in the modern nights. He is the main reason of joining lots of young kindred in Anarch Organization. Idealist, brave and ready for fight. He has any tolerance to hurting innocents by the authority. Nines is adept in using fire arms and apparently he is a real master of close combat, if we consider that he can train the our characater easily in melee skill to top level. Presumably he is not an elder, nontheless very very tough vampire who can behead an ancient werewolf. Nines Rodriguez appears in Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines as the political spokesman for the Anarch Free-State in Downtown Los Angeles. Nines grew up in the Great Depression and has a very strong hatred for conservative political systems. Biography When the main character meets Nines in the Last Round, they will ask if he is the leader of the Anarchs. He appears to be very offended by the statement. If the main character is Malkavian, they will refer to Nines as 'he of the numbered name'. Nines can be found in the Downtown bar the Last Round; Skelter, Smiling Jack, and Damsel can also be found there. In the game, you will find out a possible reason why Nines stood up against LaCroix at the meeting and saved your character. Nines was embraced, but he was sireless and he managed to survive on his own. It's hinted by the Camarilla representative Maximilian Strauss that despite his allegiance, Rodriguez is desired as an ally, possibly because of his influence over keeping Kindred together after the Kuei-Jin invasion, and being able to politically intimidate the Camarilla Prince Sebastian LaCroix. Quotes * "Rich bastards screwed the country- but did they suffer? No, the little people suffered". Game notes In terms of quests Rodriguez does not send you to do his bidding, but rather offers advice and warning. Though other Anarchs will ask favors of you, Nines simply exists as a friend. Later, you will be asked to meet Nines in the forest where the both of you will be attacked by werewolves. While the player must use the observatory doors to kill the werewolf or wait until the tram arrives, Nines fought and tore the head off the Werewolf that attacked him with (presumably) his bare hands and/or hand grenade, which is a rare feat as a single Werewolf has been known to kill groups of Vampires. When siding with the Anarchs, you will be asked to meet him at a motel where you find in him bloodied and torn along with a werewolf head. In the Lone Wolf ending, Nines and two other Anarchs will meet up with the player, only to be coldly shunned via the player's middle finger. Quests (...) Character Sheet Nines Rodriguez Nature: Defender Demeanor: Rebel Apparent Age: Early 40′s Physical: Strength 4, Dexterity 4, Stamina 5 Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 3, Appearance 4 Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Talents: Alertness 4, Brawl 4, Dodge 5, Intimidation 4, Leadership 4 Skills: Firearms 4, Melee 5, Survival 4 Knowledges: Investigation 3, Occult 3, Politics 4 Backgrounds: Allies 4, Contacts 4, Resources 3, Status 4 Virtues: Conscience 4, Courage 5 Morality: Humanity 8 Willpower: 8 Trivia * Nines Rodriguez belongs to the clan known as the Brujah. By nature Brujah tend to be violent, but, as Nine's case demonstrates, they have a rich intellectual heritage, and brawling is not their only concern. * Rodriguez is mentioned in the novel Gehenna: The Final Night. An Anarch faction, referred to as MacNeils, has evidently set fire to his haven. * It is possible Nines was modeled after the likeness of his voice actor Armando Valdes-Kennedy. Gallery Nines_Rodriguez.JPG|Nines' model for Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines References *'Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines' *Gehenna: The Final Night Category:Brujah Category:Vampires of unknown generation Category:Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines